


Here We Go Again

by aliythefangirl



Series: Greetings from the Kirbys [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Life, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: It’s been over a year since Carolyn was born and Hope and Landon are now married. They’re going to be adding to their family soon, can they handle it?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Greetings from the Kirbys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836904
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Honeymoon Lovin’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Landon’s wedding anniversary is October 4th

It was a beautiful ceremony attended by Hope and Landon’s family and friends on the dock of theSalvatore School. Their daughter Carolyn was now over a year old and thriving. She looked mostly like her mother but had her father’s green eyes.

“I now pronounce man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Kol said,having renewed his officiant status online.

Landon swept Hope into a passionate kiss,dipping her as he did so. The reception went on until her maid of honour pulled her away and said “MG and I are watching Carolyn for the weekend. We booked you into a Bed and Breakfast in the next town. Now,go and pack for your honeymoon.” Lizzie whispered as she slipped a piece of paper into Hope’s hands.

Hope returned with Landon to their apartment and she packed her bags. They left for the B and B and checked themselves in. Hope went into the bathroom and changed into a black babydoll nightie and returned to their room.

“Wow.” Landon whispered as he lay on the bed. Hope got on top of him and kissed him. He flipped them over so Hope was on the bed as he kissed down her neck and lifted up the babydoll to kiss the stretch marks on her stomach. Then he discarded the little piece of fabric that made up her underwear and kissed the slit that lay between,earning moans from Hope.

She reached her climax with a loud moan and he then kissed her fiercely on the mouth as he thrust himself inside her. He broke the kiss to moan and Hope to whimper. He thrusted gentle and slow,they moaned together in unison. He reached his release and split himself inside her.

She followed close behind with a loud whimper. He embraced her and fell asleep. They spent the weekend,in passionate embraces,making love.

Four Weeks Later

“Oh.” Hope said as she looked at another positive pregnancy test. The third she had taken and they were all positive. Landon hear her say that and came in.

“What’s happening,sweetie?” He asked and in response, she showed him the positive pregnancy tests.

“Here we go again.” Hope said


	2. Wasted No Time

Six Weeks Later

Hope was eating lunch with Lizzie and Josie at the Mystic Grill,and they were chatting.

“I have something to tell you guys.” Hope said and both of the other girls had questions on their faces.

“Landon and I are expecting again. I’m almost out of my first trimester.” Hope stated

“Did you and the hobbit not learn anything the last time?” Lizzie asked

“This one was a little planned. We pulled the goalie a month before our wedding.” Hope replied

Josie nodded and eventually so did Lizzie.

“I think it’s a boy this time.” Hope whispered

“Oh,a boy! He’ll be so sweet.” Josie said

“Jade and I broke up.” Josie added on.

“When?” Hope asked

“A week after your wedding. The whole ‘You also fucked my psycho uncle’ thing came up a lot and we just couldn’t handle it.” Josie responded

“MG and I are doing fine. Better than fine actually. Fantastic. He treats me like..”Lizzie said

“Like what?” Josie asked

“A queen, someone to be worshipped.” Lizzie responded and the other two at the table nodded

“Landon always spoils me. Like, sometimes I come home and there’s a banquet of my favourite flowers on the table,just because.” Hope gushes

“He’s so great with Carolyn and he already loves this little one as well.” Hope went on gushing

“God,the both of you are sickening.” Josie said,laughing.

“Why can’t I find someone like that? A love like that?” she asked.

“You will.” Both Hope and Lizzie said in unison as someone walked up to their table.

“Hey,Mikaelson.” she said

“It’s Kirby now actually,Penelope.” Hope replied

“Oh right,I heard you guys married and had a baby.” Penelope replied

“What are you doing here,Satan?” Lizzie sneered

“I transferred back into the Salvatore School.” Penelope replied

Another Six Weeks Later

Hope was right about it being a boy this time. They had set the guest room up into another nursery and told Carolyn about her becoming a big sister.

They were lying in bed,cuddling.

“So what are we naming this Little Kirby?” Landon asked Hope.

“Henrik Rafael.” she replied.

Landon kissed her belly and rubbed it and then looked up at Hope.

“Sounds good to me.” He replied

“Godparents?” Hope asked

“Josie and MG.” Landon replied and Hope nodded.

Landon thought briefly for a moment,if anyone had told him at fifteen that he would be happily married and expecting his second child in just a few years,he would call them crazy. Especially if they told him it would be with the rich girl who ordered milkshakes occasionally at the Mystic Grill.

His wife snuggled up closer to him and he took her into a embrace.

He couldn’t help but wonder how he got so damn lucky.

The Next Day

Rafael called and Landon picked up the phone.

“Bro,I’m doing good at Whitmore. I’ve actually started seeing someone,just causally.” Raf said

“Good thing you called,Raf. Hope and I have been trying to get into contact with you.” Landon replied

“For real,Bro? Why?” Raf asked

“You’re going to be an uncle again!” Landon replied and Rafael laughed

“You guys wasted no time in making another one.” He said,still laughing

“But for real,man,I’m happy for you. As long as I get to spoil this one as well.” Raf added on

“You know you can.” Landon said,laughing

“I have to go to class. Talk to you later, bro.” Raf said

“Goodbye,bro.” Landon replied and the phone clicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flowers thing is something my dad actually does/did for my mom,so realistically Landon could do it for Hope.  
> Pulled the Goalie=stop using forms of birth control.


	3. A Blossoming Family

Rebekah scanned the living room before her. She had lived here before, but somehow it felt more lived in. From the wedding pictures to various family pictures, including one that featured a exhausted Hope holding a newborn Carolyn, everything screamed family. Carolyn’s toys were in the corner mostly but some were around. Her niece seemed to have the life Rebekah always wanted for herself. Her niece arrived behind her, belly before her, with her great-niece.

“Auntie Bex!” a little voice called out to her and suddenly Carolyn gripped on her left leg.

“Hi,Aunt Rebekah.” Hope said as she fully entered the apartment and went straight to the couch.

“My feet are killing me and this little one was keeping me up all night.” She said from the couch, holding her belly. Rebekah grabbed Carolyn into a huge hug and then sat next to her niece on the couch. As she did so, she noticed a vase of lilies on the coffee table with a note that said ‘Just because I love you. Always and forever,Landon.’

“Where’s your hubby?” Rebekah asked

“Boys night out.” Hope replied, and then reached out to grasp Rebekah’s free hand and put it on her bump. Rebekah felt a small kick against her hand and was in awe.

Carolyn was still snuggled up in Rebekah’s lap and she was just a little love bug like Hope was when she was younger. Rebekah returned the snuggles. She had Marcel to be sure but it seemed like it was going to be just them, frozen in time. Never growing older and no prospect of the thing her niece had. She knew Kol felt it too, even more deeply as Davina grew older and the women around her age had started having children. Davina was working with Freya on a similar spell that kept Freya young throughout the years. She could see the same sadness on Davina’s face as well sometimes, especially when she played with little Nik. Fate seemed to be cruel to them, their soulmates being born so long afterwards them so they could never start a family. Not as cruel as it was to Nik as he never got the chance to live his life with his soulmate, as she never accepted him in her life and married someone else. Caroline had grew on her over time and she was saddened that she never saw Nik happy with her.

She knew she shouldn’t dwell on such things at such a happy moment in her niece’s life, with another baby on the way. She supposed fate was cruel to her niece as well, the loophole that could destroy Malivore falling deeply in love with his son, his chosen vessel, as deeply as he loved her.

“Carolyn just got a big girl bed, isn’t that right?” Hope said to her daughter.

“I’m a big girl now so I need a big girl bed.” Carolyn said back, nodding.

“With unicorn themed sheets. A joke on my husband’s part.” Hope said,chuckling.

“When I explained what I was,he called me a unicorn.” Hope said,adding that on.

“Can’t wait to met little brother.” Carolyn said,with a lisp in her voice.

“You will,sweetie. Just another few months and Henrik will be here.” Hope replied

“Henrik?” Rebekah asked and Hope nodded

“Henrik Rafael Kirby.” she replied back.

Rebekah sat on this for a moment and then realized it was a perfect name for her great-nephew.

“Are you planning on having another one after this one?” Rebekah asked

“Most likely no. Landon might be able convince me to have another. Just one,though.” Hope replied back.

“But then we would have to move and frankly...I don’t feel like moving. This is home,you know?” Hope tacked that on to her reply. Rebekah nodded.

A Few Weeks Later

Hope looked at the guest room turned into a nursery. They reused a lot of things from Carolyn and bought some of the rest. The wall was painted a beautiful baby blue,contrasted with the dark blue crib sheets and the dark wood of the dresser full of onesies and other baby things. A couple receiving blankets were laid out on the top of the dresser amongst the wooden changing table. Her favourite item was the dark wooden rocking chair next to the crib. She remembered how Carolyn loved to be rocked,especially during those early morning feedings.

“It’s perfect.” She said.

“Glad you like it.” Landon called behind her before tackling her into an embrace and kissing her softly on the check. After the kiss,he whispered into her ear.

“I love you.” he whispered into her ear. After that,she turned around and kissed him full on mouth,softly and lovingly.

Oh,what a life she had.

A husband who loved her utterly and a growing family.


End file.
